1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a process (including a method and a manufacturing method), a machine, a manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, a controlling method thereof (including a program), a manufacturing method thereof, or the like.
In this specification, a semiconductor device includes all the devices that can function by utilizing electronic characteristics of a semiconductor in its category, and a semiconductor circuit is an example of the semiconductor device. Furthermore, an electrooptic device, a display device, an electric appliance, or the like may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting data have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of data with the use of a data processor not only at home or office but also at visiting places.
Portable data processors have been actively developed in such a background.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device that can be folded while being carried and can be spread wide while being used. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a display device whose display portion can be bent.